


Why are you doing this

by Sealife



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealife/pseuds/Sealife
Summary: Hailey's boyfriend, James, is abusing her. It's a Hailey secret. She doesn't like to tell people her problems. She struggles to hide it from her colleagues. How will Jay react when? How will the whole team react? How long can Hailey keep the secret? Trigger warning: Raped
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

"Agh ah." Hailey grounded as she got out of bed.

Hailey walked over to her draw and pulled out a blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of black jeans. She put them on and then she walked over to the mirror. Hailey stared applied concealer on her face in an attempt to hide her new bruises. Ever since she started dating James, bruises had sadly become a frequent thing for the dirty blonde detective. After applying necessary makeup, to hide her bruises. Then she pulled her hair up in a ponytail and graded her gun and her badge and left. Soon she was walk upstairs

"Upton, you are late." Hank said when he saw Hailey walk up the stairs.

"Sorry." Hailey said

Hailey carefully took off her jacket and sat down at her desk.

"Everything okay Hailey?"Jay asked

"Yeah, everything is fine." Hailey mumbled.

Jay didn't buy it but he didn't push for details.

A few hours later Trudy walked up the stairs.

"Hailey James is here to see you." Trudy said

"Okay thank Trudy." Hailey said as she walked down the stairs.

"James what are you doing here?" Hailey asked

"I need to talk to you." James said

"Okay follow me." Hailey said as she started walking into a room where no one can see them.

James started to get mad about something that she had done. Out of nowhere he started punching her in her stomach, slapping her face and kicking her.

"We will talk about this more tonight." James said as he walked out of the room leaving Hailey on the ground.

Hailey started to fix her hair and left a well. It hurts every time she tries to walk but she has to get through this day.

"Hey are you okay?" Kim asked her.

"Yes Kim, I'm fine." Hailey said as she walked over to her desk.

But when she sat down she silently winced because of a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ah." Slipped out. That made Jay look up and at Hailey.

"Are you sure Hailey?" Jay said

"YES JAY I'M FINE. JUST FUCKING STOP ASKING ME THAT?" Hailey said as she stormed out of the room.

Vanessa and Kim stood up and followed Hailey to the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hailey had met James at a bar. The hit it of really good then a few weeks later James asked Hailey out on a date. They have been dating for two month before Hailey moved in with James leaving Vanessa all by herself. Four month into their relationship James started being abusive to Hailey.

Present time In the locker room

Hailey was in the bathroom throwing up when Kim and Vanessa walked in. Kim ran over to Hailey to hold her hair.

"Damn Hailey you look like shit." Vanessa said

She felt like crap.

"You looked sick." Kim said

"Im fine." Hailey said, trying to stand up without falling over.

"No you are not." Vanessa said

"Vanessa, I'm fine it was just something I ate." Hailey said

"Hailey up can barely stand up." Kim said

"Im fine Kim." Hailey said, trying to walk away from Kim and Vanessa.

"Hailey you need to go home." Vanessa said

"Vanessa, I said that I'm fine. Okay let it go." Hailey said, pushing past Vanessa and Kim and walking back into the squad room.

End of the day

Everyone was packing up their stuff for the day.

"Hey y'all want to go to molly tonight?" Adam asked

"Sure." Jay, Kevin, Kim, Vanessa said

"How about you Hailey are you in?" Adam asked

"No, I think I might just go home and rest, it's been a long day." Hailey said

"Well you are going to be missed out." Adam said as he walked down the stairs.

Hailey and James house

James said the two would finish their discussion later meaning that he will just yell and beat her. Hailey walked up to her house that she shared with James. She opened the door and walked in. She then walked into the living where she saw James sat on the couch.

"There you are." James said as he walked over to Hailey and kissed her.

"Hi." Hailey said as she put on a fake smile.

"We are going to play a little game." James said as he grabbed Hailey by her hair and dragged her into the bedroom.

"Take your clothes off." James said

"James please, I'm really tired and in pain." Hailey said

James got mad at her and slapped her across the face.

"I said now you bitch." James yelled

Hailey took off her clothes as tears ran down her face. James threw her on the bed and then undressed himself. James pinned her arm above her head. Whenever she struggled, he would punch her.

After he was done raping her, she felled asleep. While James slept in the other room.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hailey woke up the next day James had gone to work. She took a shower and got dressed before doing her hair and make up before leaving. When she walked into work they had a small case. Hailey and Jay walked to Jay truck. He noticed that Hailey was slightly limping.

"Hey are you okay?" Jay asked Hailey once she was in the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." Hailey said

They went and picked up the suspect, a woman. Hank and Adam went to talk to her, finally getting her to talk. Kim, Kevin, Vanessa, Jay, and Hailey were on the other side of the glass listening in.

The witness started talking about her abusive ex-husband. Hailey knew she would have to talk to her. She is the only one with a play here. Hank and Adam walked out.

"She won't say anything else." Adam said

"Sarge, I think I might have a play." Hailey said

"Okay then." Hank said

Hailey walked in and sat next to Jessica.

"Hey." Hailey said

"I already told them everything." Jessica said

"I don't think so, I know what it is like, and I know there is more than you are telling us. When was it the worst? Mine was after work, he would come home drunk or angry about something. He'll do whatever he wants. If he asked for sex, he gets it one away or another. It could be punching and kicking. He made you do stuff." Hailey said

"How did you know?" Jessica asked

"The bruises on your wrist are just as hard to get rid of." Jessica nodded.

After a few minutes of talking Hailey had gotten what she wanted out of her. She walked out and walked to her desk hoping no one would question.

End of Shift

Hailey got home a little late then usually, because her car would not start. When she walked into her house she saw James sitting on the couch with two beer bottles, which meant he was drunk.

"Why are you late?" James asked

"My car would not start." Hailey said

"Are you lying to me." James said walking close to Hailey

"James, how about you go to bed. You are drunk, you don't know what you are doing." Hailey said, backing away.

"You can't tell me what to do." James yelled as he punched Hailey in the nose, causing blood to gush out. Her hand cupped her nose while James threw another slap at Hailey.

"I'm sorry." Hailey said

"You are not sorry." James yelled.

He picked up his empty beer bottle and threw it at Hailey. Making her fall on the floor. James exited the house leaving his Girlfriend crying on the floor.

"Hailey lied on the floor for a while before getting up, to get ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Hailey woke up feeling very sick so she decided to stay home.

A few hours later someone knocked on the door. Hailey did not know who it was at the door. She looked through the peephole and so that it was Jay. Hailey didn't want to see anyone from work today.

"Hailey come onep the door I know you need there." Jay said

"Coming." Hailey said as she opened the door.

"Hey Jay what are you doing here?" Hailey asked

"Hank told me that you are sick so I brought you soup." Jay said

"Thank you." Hailey said

"Can i come in?" Jay asked

"Sure." Hailey said

"Thank you." Jay said as he walked into the living room.

"So how are you feeling?" Jay asked

"Okay right now." Hailey said

The talk for a while till James came home. When James came home he was not happy.

"Honey, I'm home." James said as he walked into the living room

"Who this?" James asked when he saw Jay.

"Oh he my partner Jay." Hailey said

"Nice to meet you." James said with a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Jay said

"I see you at work tomorrow Hailey." Jay said as he walked out the door.

"What was he doing here?" James asked looking mad

"He brought me some soup." Hailey said

"Please don't hurt me please." Hailey said as she looked at James hoping James would not hurt her.

"Oh shut up you cheating ass bitch." James said as he slapped Hailey across the face.

James slapped Hailey again causing her to lose her balance as she fell to her knees.

Hailey tried to get up but James pushed her back down.

"Tonight, you're going to be my bitch. You are going to do everything I say." James said

"Now get up." James said

Hailey stood up.

James dragged her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed. Hailey immediately got up when she realized what James wanted.

"James stop, I don't want this." Hailey said try to find a way out of this situation.

"Shut up you little whore. You want to act like a little slut then I'm going to turn you into one. I'm going to teach you lesson." James said as she threw Hailey back on the bed.

"James stop." Hailey cried as she tried to fight James off, but he was too strong.

She could not believe what was happening.

"Shut up." James said as he undressed her.

Once Hailey was undressed, James handcuffed her hand to the bedpost with her own handcuffed.

"Please James. Don't do this." Hailey cried.

"Oh we're going to have some much fun tonight." James said


	5. Chapter 5

James got undressed, then he got on top of Hailey.

James adjusted herself so that she was positioned right where she wanted and started to push roughly inside Hailey.

"Stop James. You're hurting me! You're hurting me!" Hailey sobbed as she closed her eyes.

"Nuh, uh, uh. It is sad that nobody but me wanted to touch you!" James said

Hailey felt blood trickled down her inner thigh as she sodded.

James bent down and bit down roughly on Hailey's skin.

Hailey screamed out as she sodded. She didn't know what to do.

James continued to roughly pound into Hailey.

After a few minutes James was finally done.

Hailey just felt numb. She looked down and noticed that she was still bleeding a little. She grabbed her phone and noticed that Hank texted her.

We need you at the station. Jay is all his way to pick you up.

Okay.

That was the last thing Hailey needed. She got dressed when she saw Jay pull up and she walked out the door.

When Jay noticed that Hailey was having trouble walking, he got out and helped her.

"Hey are you okay?" Jay asked

Hailey just shook her head, that's when he noticed some new bruises under her makeup.

"Hailey what happens and don't try to lie about it." Jay said as he helped her into the car.

Hailey just started crying.

"It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." Jay said as he soothed Hailey.

He had no idea what happened, but he knew it was bad.

"Hailey you need to go to the hospital. I'm going to call Hank." Jay said

"Okay." Hailey said

Jay was surprised that Hailey didn't fight back.

"Hailey, I have to ask you this and you have to be thrust. Did James hurt you?" Jay already knew that answer, but he needed confirmation.

Hailey blinked back tears and nodded her head.

"After the hospital I'm calling Hank again and we are going to arrest him." Jay said

Hailey just nodded her head.

Few minutes later they arrived at med. Natalie, Maggie, and April were waiting for them. Jay brought her into a hospital room. He placed her on the bed. Jay stay with her throughout the whole this because Hailey didn't wanted him to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Natalie turned to Jay and told that Hailey can leave tomorrow. 

Jay thanked Natalie and walked over back to Hailey bed. 

“Are you okay?” Jay asked 

Hailey just nodded

“Okay Hailey, the team and I are going to arrest James. Do you want me to call Kim or Vanessa to stay with you for a while. I will be right back.” Jay said. 

He didn't want to leave Hailey, but he have to put the asshole in jail. 

“You can call both of them.” Hailey said 

“Ok.” Jay said as he called Kim and Vanessa

A few minutes later Vanessa and Kim knocked on the door. 

“Hey Hals.” They said at the same time.

“Hey.” Hailey said 

“I’ll be back as soon as possible.” Jay said as he kissed the top of Hailey's head. 

Hailey nodded.

Kim and Vanessa looked at Hailey with a smile on their faces.

“What?” Hailey asked looking at them.  
“Nothing.” Kim said 

“Come on you too tell me.” Hailey said 

“Fine. You know that he loves you right.” Vanessa said

“What. No way!” Hailey said 

“He does. He told me.” Kim said 

Hailey just looked at Kim. Wonder did Jay really tell Kim that he loves her?

Hailey thought continued as she fell asleep next to Kim and Vanessa.


	7. Chapter 7

The team pulls up at Hailey house. They get out of their cars. JJ pulled out Hailey house key he had and opened the door. James was in the kitchen making some food. Jay was the first one to walk into the house.

"Chicago PD, don't move." Jay said

James turned around and took a swing at Jay. But Jay ducked it and grabbed James and threw him against the wall and handcuffed him.

"James Cole, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Jay said as the other finished clearing the rest of the house.

Jay then handed James off to Hank. Then Jay walked up to Hailey's room where Adam and Kevin were at.

When Jay walked into Hailey's room what he saw made him sick to his stomach. There was blood on the sheet. What the hell happened to Hailey? Jay thought.

Jay walked outside, and walked over to the car where James was in, and opened the door and pulled him out.

"What did you do to her, you fucking bitch?" Jay yelled

"What are you talking about?" James asked with a smile on his face.

"About then. How about the blood on the sheet?" Jay yelled at James as he punched him in the face. Kevin and Adam try to stop him, but they just let him be for a while.

"Jay that enough." Hank said as he pulled him off of James but Jay would not let go.

"Jay you need to stop, Hailey would it want you to do this." Hank said as Jay finally let going of James.

"You know what, we'll take care of the rest here, you just go see Hailey and take care of her. Show her that she is loved." Hank said

"Thanks." Jay said as he walked to his truck.


End file.
